Naruto second chance
by Yayang123
Summary: PROLOG : Naruto mendapat kesempatan kedua hidup di Dunia. Sayangnya dia harus menjadi wanita remaja. Ingatan Naruto kepada teman-teman dan pacaranya yang bernama Hinata Hyuga, memanglah tidak dihapus namun dengan fisik seorang wanita remaja dan rahasianya tidak boleh terungkap jika terungkap sang Dewa Kematian akan menjemputnya kembali. Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar ?
1. Chapter 1

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

Naruto mendapat kesempatan kedua hidup di Dunia. Sayangnya dia harus menjadi wanita remaja.

Ingatan Naruto kepada teman-teman dan pacaranya yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, memanglah tidak dihapus namun dengan fisik seorang wanita remaja dan rahasianya tidak boleh terungkap jika terungkap sang Dewa Kematian akan menjemputnya kembali. Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar? Dan apa tujuan Naruto menerima kesempatan keduanya karena dia sosok yang baik maka mendapat kesempatan kedua.

( Sudut pandang Naruto. )

Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku hanyalah Siswa biasa seperti yang lainnya namun sejak kecelakaan bis saat aku akan pulang sekolah semua kehidupan ku berubah. Sebenarnya aku telah tiada karena 'kesempatan kedua' aku masih ada di Dunia ini.

( Sudut pandang Naruto selesai. )

"Namaku, Naruko Namikaze. Salam kenal semuanya. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Gadis remaja bersurai pirang, bermata biru langit dan memiliki 3 garis tipis di kedua pipinya itu kini dia sedang memperkenal diri di kelas. Para murid di kelas itu seakan dibuat terdiam olehnya, untuk mengingat salah satu teman mereka yang 3 hari lalu pergi meninggal mereka semua selamanya.

"Baiklah Naru, kau bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat nona Hinata," kata seorang guru yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Terima kasih Sensei," balas Naruto sebelum menuju bangkunnya.

'Aku kembali lagi bangku kesayangan ku,' kata batin Naruto.

Semua tidak bisa beralih pandangan ke arah lain sampai gadis remaja yang bernama Hinata Hyuga itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yanglainnya fokus melihat sosok Naruko mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Salam kenal ya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Iya salam kenal juga," jawab Hinata.

'Kelihatannya Hinata baik-baik saja syukurlah,' gumam batin Naruto saat ia duduk ditempat duduknya.

Ke'esokan harinya.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya langsung menjadi populer dikalangan siswi saat berhasil mengalahkan Sakura Haruno, kapten team basket siswi. "Luar biasaaa!!" Teriakan histeris yang ada di ruangan olahraga tepatnya di lapangan basket.

"Ki-kita kalah dengan murid baru," gumam Sakura.

"Dia terlalu hebat. Gaya bermainnya jadi mengingatkanku pada Naruto," ucap Ino, yang kini berada disebelah Sakura.

"Itu hanya kebetulan," sahut Sakura.

Sejak saat itu Naruto yang kini telah di kenal sebagai Naruko, ia menjadi pemain inti tim basket.

Selesainya jam olahraga, Naruto pun pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

'Permainan Sakura dan Ino lumayan juga,' pikir Naruto, Saat dia menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Minggir!!" teriak Naruto saat bersiap menerobos gerombolan murid yang ada di kantin.

Dari kejauhan seseorang yang sedang duduk disudut ruangan kantin. Ketika melihat Naruto, seseorang itu terlihat sedikit membulatkan mata.

Selesainya Naruto mendapat yang dia cari di kantin, roti dan susu kotak instan rasa stroberry yang sering dia pilih. Naruto lantas menuju atap sekolah.

"Uwaahhh segarrr!" gumam Naruto saat menikmati susu stroberry kesukaannya.

Naruto kali ini memilih untuk sendirian dan menghindari para fans girl yang terus menguntitnya saat jam pelajaran olahraga selesai.

"Dari dulu aku ingin punya fans girl. Tapi kenapa pas saat aku berubah jadi perempuan malah punya fans girl." Naruto mengeluh dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sepoi angin di atap sekolah langsung membuatnya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Dan menikmati semuanya saat duduk di bangku berwarna kecokelatan yang tersedia di atap sekolah yang tiap sisinya dikelilingi terali besi.

"Naruko Namikaze?!" Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Terlihat sosok remaja laki-laki bersurai merah bata kini sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Ga-gaara? Kenapa dia kesini?" kata batin Naruto.

"Iya, kau siapa ya?" tanya Naruto seakan tidak kenal.

Gaara berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih tenang duduk di bangku. Gaara yang dulunya adalah rival kedua Naruto kini sedang memberinya secarik amplop yang langsung membuat Naruto menganga lebar dalam batinya.

"Surat?" gumam Naruto.

"Terimalah," ucap Gaara.

Saat Naruto membaca surat itu alangkah terkejutnya dia. Karena dalam surat itu Naruto kini telah ditembak oleh rivalnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Kami-sama kenapa jadi pisang makan pisang begini," gumam batin Naruto.

Jadilah pacarku dan tidak ada kata penolakkan.

By Gaara

Gaara menunggu jawab dari Naruto yang terlihat panik dalam diamnya. Dia membayangkan menjadi pacar seorang Gaara yang terkenal suka berkelahi di sekolah.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku menunggu jawabanmu," kata Gaara yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

'Sial aku harus jawab apa?!' kata batin Naruto.

"Ano.. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu," jawab Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatap aneh dari Gaara.

'Astaga, dia seperti memaksa,' gumam batin Naruto.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau menolak?"

"Be-begini kita tidak saling kenal. Dan ini sangat aneh kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku menyukaimu saat pertama melihatmu," jawab Gaara terlihat sedikit tersenyum darinya.

'Hah! Su-suka aku? Dan Dia tersenyum?' kata batin Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagian aku ini murid baru," ujar Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, jawablah isi suratku."

"Sekedar alasan suka saja kan? Gaara-kun, maaf aku menolakmu. Mungkin kita lebih baik berteman," ucap Naruto.

'Sial, aku asal bicara. Dan kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun?' gumam batin Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi tanpa satu patah kata pun.

"Naru-chan?!"

'Degh'

Naruto berbalik sambil tersenyum. Tanpa Naruto sadari senyumnya itu membawanya pada masalah yang baru karena yang dia beri senyuman itu, kini sedang terdiam karena pesonanya Naruto.

'Nasibku sangat tragis dan kini aku dipanggil Naru-chan,' gumam batin Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu," gumam Gaara.

Naruto hanya mematung terdiam seakan sedang tersambar petir setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Matilah aku! Seorang Gaara cinta padaku. Aku ini laki-laki! Hoaaaa! Pisang makan pisang!" teriak batin Naruto tidak terima.

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Gaara. "Sial, kenapa semuanya jadi aneh!" Naruto berlari melewati tiap koridor kelas saat dia berbelok ke kiri menuju lorong arah kelasnya.

'Duugh!'

Nasib buruk menimpan Naruto karena yang terjadi saat ini dia tidak segaja menabrak siswa paling populer di sekolah. Ditambah lagi adegan ciuman tidak segaja itu membuat masalah baru untuknya.

'Hnn? Dia pingsan,' gumam Sasuke Uchiha yang kini menggendong rivalnya itu menuju ruang UKS.

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

Naruto terbaring di ranjang yang tersedia di ruangan UKS sekolah. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Ketika Sasuke akan keluar dari tempat itu. Dia bergumam, "kenapa aku menolongnya?" gumam batin Sasuke lalu dia pergi dari ruang UKS yang hanya ada Naruto ditempat itu.

"Wuaaaa!!" teriak Naruto saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terlihat seperti habis bermimpi buruk.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali lalu dia menatap langit-langit ruang UKS yang berwarna putih, sambil membatin, 'apa aku tadi berciuman dengan si teme?!'

Dia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, dengan omelan-omelan yang tidak jelas meluncur dari mulutnya yang terhiasi bibir tipis merah muda walaupun tanpa lipstik.

"Kampret!!" Naruto seketika berteriak.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah siswa yang selalu bersikap dingin lebih tepatnya pendiam. Dalam benaknya dia terus bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa dia tadi menggendong murid baru yang jelek itu?' Di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi ada bangku taman berwarna putih, dia duduk melamun dengan pandangan mata menatap ke arah depan.

Sabaku no Gaara/Gaara Sabaku. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis walaupun telah mendapatkan penolakan mutlak dari cinta pertamanya.

Laki-laki remaja itu kini sedang terbalut rasa cinta yang indah terlihat dari perubahan sikapnya yang selalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengejarnya," gumam Gaara.

Saat sore hari waktunya para siswa-siswi Konoha High School untuk pulang. Naruto hanya terdiam membisu dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal erat. Hinata Hyuga kini sedang mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang remaja yang memilik tatto dikedua pipinya.

"Cih!!"

Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto. Saat dia masih seorang laki-laki remaja. Naruto ingin sekali menghajar remaja itu namun sayangnya, Naruto sadar itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya berpacaran selama 3 hari dengan kekasihnya itu pun tidak berjalan harmonis. Keputusan pergi pun Naruto ambil untuk meninggalkan tepat itu.

Berjalan sambil tertunduk lemas itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Gaara yang berpapasan dengan Naruto, kini memperhatikan dengan penuh tanya. Pikir Gaara, 'Dia kenapa?'

Inilah yang harus Naruto terima.

'Jika berpacaran hanya sekedar suka pasti akan membawa luka baginya.' Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang kini hanyalah seorang gadis remaja SMA bukan laki-laki remaja SMA seperti dulu.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat mencoba menyusul yang ada dihadapannya. Gaara berdiri tepat didepan Naruto.

Dugh.

"Naru-chan, kalau jalan lihat kedepan." Gaara berucap ramah saat Naruto menabraknya. Naruto mendonggak lalu menunjukkan ekspresi kurang suka sambil membentak, "awas, kau menghalangiku saja!!"

Gaara yang dibentak hanya sedikit tersenyum. Tangan kanan tiba-tiba membelai surai pirang panjang sepunggung milik Naruto.

"Mmm.. Mm.. Tenanglah, Naru-chan," ucap Gaara.

"Huuff... Sudah hentikan maaf tadi aku membentakmu. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak."

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa saat ini menjadi tontonan pejalan kaki yang melintas. Gaara terus mengikut Naruto yang merasa sedang diuntit oleh rivalnya yang dulu selalu dia ajak berkelahi.

"Stop!! Berhenti mengikuti ku!" ucap Naruto saat didekat halte bis. Gaara melangkah maju dan berbalik tepat berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Elus-elus," gumam Gaara saat dia kembali mengelus surai pirang itu.

'Gaara, sudah gila?' kata batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, aku akan menyayangimu sebagai teman yang baik," ujar Gaara. Naruto langsung tercengang mendengar ucapan dari Gaara yang bertingkah aneh.

Bis berhenti di halte itu. Naruto meminta Gaara untuk berhenti mengikutinya padahal Gaara ingin mengantar Naruto sampai rumah.

Ke'esokan paginya.

Gaara kini sedang bersandar di tembok dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Siswi yang melintas hanya bisa tersipu malu saat melihat Gaara yang terkenal dengan kekayaan keluarga Sabaku.

"Lama sekali," kata batin Gaara.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu membuat Gaara menoleh kearah asal suara itu.

"Naru-chan, aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Bodoh amat !" sahut Naruto saat dia berlari melintas dihadapannya Gaara.

'Aku harus bersikap kasar pada Gaara. Ini cara terbaik.. Aku yakin dia akan marah terus meninggalkan ku. Rencana yang aku pikirkan semalam memang mantap,' gumam batin Naruto. Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Kedua mata tetap fokus melihat pujaan hatinya itu dari belakang.

Sasuke yang baru saja di salip oleh Naruto. Kini hanya tersenyum tipis entah apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang.

Seperti biasa dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, Naruto sukses menciptakan 5 home run saat bermain baseball di lapangan belakang sekolah. Sadar atau tidak saat ini nama Naruto Uzumaki seakan hilang dari kehidupan sekolahnya.

"Naruko-san, keren!! Kyaaa, keren." Para fans girl itu seakan menggila saat Naruto menciptakan home run lagi. Bola baseball itu melesat jauh, melambung tinggi entah akan mendarat kemana.

Tapi kesenangan Naruto langsung hilang terbawa angin, saat Naruto melihat Gaara yang Naruto anggap sebagai penguntit setianya itu kini sedang menontonnya dari balik terali besi.

"Mulai lagi," gumam Naruto.

"Capeeekk.."

Naruto menyamankan kepala di kedua tangannya yang kini sebagai penganti bantal diatas meja kantin sekolah.

"Naru-chan, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu," kata Gaara. Yang sedang duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Huwaaa!! Dia lagi!!" Semua yang berada di kantin sekolah itu langsung menoleh kearah Naruto yang tadinya berteriak cukup nyaring.

Sasuke sekilas melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang mengomeli Gaara.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disini?" ucap sorang siswa yang kini berdiri didekat Naruto. Gaara langsung menatap tajam kearah siswa itu. Ajaibnya siswa itu pun paham dan memutuskan angkat kaki dari sana.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau melihat dia seperti itu?"

"Maaf Naru-chan, aku cuma ingin hanya ada kita berdua ditempat ini," ucap Gaara lalu dia tersenyum. Naruto langsung lemas mendengar kata-kata itu dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa mempedulikan yang di hadapannya.

"Elus-elus," gumam Gaara saat dia membelai surai pirang Naruto. Semua yang ada ditempat itu hanya terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Termasuk juga Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat serius memperhatikan kejadian itu sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan sapaan Sakura Haruno salah satu fans Sasuke.

BERSAMBUNG


	3. INFO PENTING

**BACA LANJUTANNYA DI MANGATOON. KARENA DAH LULUS SELEKSI JADI UPDATE DI MANGATOON. DI MANGATOON HAK CIPTA LEBIH KUAT DAH DAN DAPET HUKUMAN KERAS BAGI PARA PLAGIAT. THOR JUGA POSTING DI WATTPAD TAPI, SAYANGNYA DISANA LAGI MUSIM PLAGIAT. BAGI AUTHOR FFN, THOR SARANIN KE MANGATOON AJA ADA SISTEM** **KONTRAK. DAN MASIH DIKIT PENULIS FANFICTION DISANA LEBIH BANYAK PENULIS KARAKTER ORIGINAL.**

* * *


End file.
